crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Devil's Asylum
Prologue I can hear them screaming in agony. I can't believe I left my friends for dead. I am a horrible person. I am such a coward. Wait... what is that, that sound? It's... it's inhuman. It sounds nothing like my friends. Why are these voices in my head. I have very short time to write this. If anyone out there can help me, that would be great. Sept. 24 2001 Beginning Me and my friends, Jonathan, April, May, Miles, and Bryan were visiting a summer resort in Hawaii. We were planning on just having fun. April and May were planning on visiting the spa. Me, Jonathan, and Miles were planning on visiting the arcades, and Bryan planned on hitting on the girls at the beach. So when we got there, we checked into our rooms and we called it a day. Sept. 25 2001 We woke up, greeted by the beautiful morning sun. It was 7:00 A.M. We then decided to hit the beach. When we got there, it was full of beautiful women in bikinis. Me and Jonathan decided to go to the arcades. We asked Miles, and he said he would meet us there. So we went to the arcade, and we started to play some of the games they had there. Games such as, Donkey Kong, Mario Brothers, and TMNT IV Turtles in Time. It was great. 2 hours later, Miles showed up. We went to greet him. He then started telling us about this hideout he found in the forest. He said it looked abandoned, so we decided we could all go there later, and claim it as our hangout. As the sun set, we started to go in and eat. By 12 A.M. we were all asleep. Sept. 26th 2001: Finale The sun was rising. We were already dressed and we set out to find the hangout. Eventually, we found it, 6 miles away from the hotel. We opened the door and it seemed to be an old asylum. We found a sign inside that said “The Devil's Asylum”. We decided to look around the abandoned asylum, to see if there was anybody there. We searched for an hour, until we decided no one was there. But then we heard footsteps in the attic. I went up to investigate, Jonathan handed me a flashlight so I could see better, and what I found was just some rats and spiders, normal stuff you would see in an abandoned asylum. So a couple hours later, we decided it was time to go. We packed up our stuff, and we left. When Jonathan tried opening the door, it wouldn't open. He tried everything, but it was shut. April sprang into my arms, holding me tight. She told me she was scared. Then suddenly, we heard a voice from the intercom. He said, “''Leave now and never come back!''” which was strange since the doors were locked. So we tried breaking the door down. We eventually figured we must find another way out. We looked all around until we heard a scream come from the cafeteria. We rushed to the cafeteria, and we saw this deformed monster, with one eye popping out of its sockets, his face looked like it had been badly burned, and his clothing were all torn up. The monster was trying to attack Miles. I ran and grabbed Miles and then we jolted out of the room. The monster was pretty fast too. Miles ran into a post. The monster caught Miles and ate him. We were disgusted, but I told them to keep moving. April decided to run into one of the rooms, there the monster entered and pounced on her as fast as he could. Now it was just me, Jonathan, and May. We decided to stay together, if we had split up we would have been easy targets. So we all decided to try to catch the monster. While plotting, the monster came up behind May and ate her. Me and Jonathan ran as fast as we could, until he tripped. The monster came up and tore Jonathan limb from limb. I barricaded myself in a room. I sat and cried. I couldn't stop hearing the voices of my friends. The screams of April and May, Jonathan gasping for air, the monster's growl. I looked up and saw the exit. I ran for it as fast as I could, but I felt something grabbing my leg. It was the monster. He somehow broke the barricade. I kept shaking him off. I darted out the door and ran for the beach. I can't believe what just happened. It didn't seem real. I don't know why the monster killed my friends. Maybe he wanted vengeance. Or maybe I was never supposed to go to the asylum. Category:Dismemberment Category:Places